Malos recuerdos
by Joanne Distte
Summary: La mala costumbre de espiar detrás de las puertas puede hacerte descubrir cosas que más vale no saber. Harry oye a Sirius y a Remus hablar, sobre el tapiz, sobre los Black... y sobre su padre. [James X Snape. Bellatrix X Sirius implícito] Slash. [Reto]


**Contestando al reto del Amigo Invisible del 2006 propuesto por Akasha Bennington en los Story Weavers.**

_Normas: contestar el reto que te proponen en letra Arial 10 en máximo 2 hojas. _**(Me he pasado un poquito T,T)**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis no me pertenece U.U lamentablemente, como siempre decimos.**

**N/A. Bueno, estoy algo bloqueada con esta idea, así que opto por empezar la nota de autor juju (debería estar estudiando T.T pero en fin). Organizamos esto en la web porque lo de los retos me divierte jeje, pero es que no veáis. Yo como admi conocía todos los retos que se habían propuesto (aunque fue una amiga quien los repartió entre los participantes) y creo que de todos los que había me toco (mataré a mi amiga) el que menos me apetecía escribir. Soy una desgraciada... pero una desgraciada que cumple XP Así que aquí os dejo este fic jeje; un cambio bastante brutal comparado con las parejas que suelo tratar, pero creo que me ha gustado cómo ha quedado.**

**PD. Las partes en cursiva son recuerdos.**

**RETO**

_Pareja: Snape/James  
Género: que no sea parodia ni humor  
Rating: libre  
Argumento: Harry, de algún modo, descubre/oye/lee algo que le hace enterarse de que Snape y su padre estuvieron liados durante Hogwarts. Posibilidades: q escuche a alguien hablar acerca de eso, q lea algo, q vea una foto o un pensadero... ¡imaginación! (de esto puede depender el rating XDDDD) A ser posible que aparezca alguna escena del pasado, ya sea en la imaginación de Harry o una escena real que él vea. Pido al menos escenas comprometidas implicitas (si son explicitas mejor XDDDDD) Y que James y Snape estuvieran liados por voluntad propia, nada de torturas y venganzas o cosas de esas._

**Y lo que yo he hecho:**

_Pareja: James-Snape; Bellatrix-Sirius implícito._

_Género: Drama. Romance._

_Rating: T. Slash. (No me entraba meter referencia a lemon. Si ponía lemon no me entraba el final... y ya me he pasado un poquito de largo xP)_

**¿Veis? Soy desgraciada. No hay nada que odie más que los Slash con Snape T.T He compensado el sufrimiento metiendo una breve referencia a Bella-Sirius jeje, más que nada porque sino no sabría sacar el tema xD De todas formas, creo que lo que más me gusta aquí es el carácter que le he dado a Sirius. Amargado, duro, y me recuerda más a los libros. Y creo que, por otra parte, por primera vez he usado los motes en español. **

**Se lo dedico a Akasha xD aunque en estos momentos la odie muxo, muxo, muxo. Voldy la castigará por proponer estas cosas U.U**

**MALOS RECUERDOS**

Tras la reacción que había tenido Sirius antes cuando había mencionado a Bellatrix Lestrange, no se atrevía a seguirle preguntando sobre el tapiz. Pero había abierto su curiosidad. Los Malfoy, los Lestrange, los Weasley.. Harry se preguntaba con quién más estaría emparentado Sirius, aunque fuera cierto lo que él decía: a muchos era imposible considerarlos familia.

Había dejado a los demás en la cocina, terminando la cena, y había subido las escaleras despacio. La casa de Grimmauld Place era ya de por sí bastante tétrica durante el día, pero, ahora, de noche, con todas las cortinas oscuras echadas y sin que entrase nada de luz natural, a Harry le provocaba escalofríos.

Recorrió el pasillo que le llevaría a la sala del tapiz, intentando no hacer ruido. No quería que Sirius le descubriese mirándolo.

Y entonces escuchó voces, y se detuvo como si lo hubiesen paralizado. Las reconoció: eran de Sirius y Remus, y provenían de la sala a la que se dirigía él. Se acercó despacio, suplicando por no chocar contra nada y porque nadie subiese del piso de abajo.

-Últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo mirando el tapiz. –Harry reconoció la voz serena del licántropo. Se asomó por la puerta entornada, y vio que su padrino estaba sentado en una silla oscura, no sabía si por el color de la madera o por la suciedad-. No creo que te ayude.

-Hablas como si estuviera enfermo –gruñó Sirius.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso –replicó Remus, callándose un segundo-, pero no estás precisamente contento por haber vuelto aquí, y es imposible que el tapiz te traiga buenos recuerdos.

-Esta casa no hace más que traerme asquerosos recuerdos. ¿Qué más dan unos pocos más? –Se recostó en la silla, estirando las piernas y fijando sus ojos en el tapiz que se extendía ante él colgado de la pared. Masculló algo, en voz aún más baja, que Remus se tuvo que esforzar por oír-: Y mejor que limpiar...

-Más bien parece que te tortures voluntariamente, Sirius –espetó Remus, en un tono más duro. No le gustaba ver a su amigo así. Se calló, dudando por un momento si sacar el tema que le cruzaba por la mente-. He escuchado cómo has hablado hoy a Harry.

Sirius refunfuñó, sin añadir nada. A veces Lupin le trataba como a un niño, y la sensación no le gustaba nada.

-En cuanto ha mencionado a Bellatrix te has puesto a la defensiva. –Las palabras cayeron sobre todos como un jarro de agua fría, y Harry vio que los músculos de su padrino se tensaban bajo la túnica negra-. Te lo sigues tomando como un tema personal, y Harry no sabe nada sobre...

-Es que es un tema personal –masculló entre dientes, y Remus suspiró suavemente. Tal vez había hecho mal al sacar ese tema. En cualquier caso, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse-. Y ya está bien, no vuelvas a mencionarla. Ella ya no es ni mi prima ni es nada.

-De pequeño también decías eso –musitó despacio, con un deje de dureza-. No querías que fuese tu prima, aunque por razones bastante distintas.

Harry retrocedió involuntariamente un par de pasos. ¿Sirius había estado liado con Bellatrix, con esa asesina? No podía ser verdad... ¿o sí? Puede que por eso hubiese reaccionado de manera tan brusca cuando él se mostró sorprendido de que fueran familia.

Se volvió a acercar despacio, su mano apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta. Contuvo la respiración, notando el bombeo rápido de su corazón, que parecía que era lo único que se oía tras las palabras de Remus.

-¡Peor fue lo de James! –soltó de pronto el hombre de pelo negro, volviéndose hacia Lupin con una mirada cargada de agresividad, como si intentase quitarse de encima las culpas que sentía. Eso sí sorprendió a Harry. ¿Sirius comparaba una relación con Bellatrix a una con su madre Lily? Era de locos. Sintió un remolino de furia dándole vueltas en el estómago, pero se contuvo y se quedó en el sitio.

-Nunca he dicho que no –admitió Remus en voz baja, apenas un susurro. Su voz apagada dio un vuelco al estómago de Harry. ¿A ninguno de los dos le había gustado el matrimonio de sus padres?

-Y encima ahora tengo que soportarle paseándose por esta casa, como si fuese suya, e insinuando que es imprescindible para la Orden. ¡No para de decir que no sirvo para nada! –Sirius estaba muy alterado, y se había puesto en pie, olvidado el tapiz... Olvidado todo, excepto su odio-. ¡Ya no le aguanto más!

-Snape es fiel a la Orden.

Sirius soltó una carcajada llena de ironía, pero Harry ya no prestaba atención. Se había estado preguntando después de lo que había dicho Sirius de quién hablaban, pero ahora le quedaba otra pregunta sin respuesta... ¿Qué tenía que ver Snape con su padre, aparte de que se odiasen?

-Snape no es fiel a nadie –escupió, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación con largas zancadas, como un animal enjaulado-. Sólo se preocupa por sí mismo. Acuérdate de lo que le hizo a James sólo por su reputación.

-Admite que te alegraste de que lo hiciera –replicó en el acto Remus, y continuó rápido, viendo que Sirius quería contestarle-. A mí tampoco me hizo mucha gracia, Sirius, pero éramos críos... James era un crío, y ya sabes cómo se arrepintió de todo aquello luego.

-¡Cómo para no arrepentirse!

_Ojos oscuros y castaños coincidieron. Los primeros se mostraron sorprendidos, los segundos... Severus no podía definir la mirada de Potter. Extraña. Y que le provocaba escalofríos._

-Fue como si hubiese perdido la cabeza de un día para otro –musitó Sirius, apretando los dientes-. Estaba obsesionado.

_Se despertó de golpe, sudando. Había estado soñando con él. Otra vez. Corrió el dosel y despacio, temblándole aún un poco el pulso, James se puso las gafas. Los bordes de todos los objetos se definieron, pero la sensación de mareo continuó._

-A mí me lo contó esa semana –interrumpió Remus, recordando cuando James le había sentado para pedirle consejo-. Antes que a ti.

-No se atrevía a contármelo... y con razón.

_Severus dejó caer las raíces que había cortado en su poción, y un humo algo verdoso lo envolvió. Escuchó risas, y se volvió. Vio a Potter junto a su inseparable amigo Black. Le vio revolverse el pelo, dándole un toque más rebelde aún. Luego se giró y sus ojos coincidieron._

_Fingió que no había pasado nada. Volvió con su poción, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que se había distraído demasiado. La poción se había vuelto muy oscura._

_-Vaya, señor Snape –exclamó Slughorn, atusándose su enorme bigote cuando se detuvo a su lado-. Debe ser la primera vez que no hace una poción bien en una de mis clases._

Sirius resopló, apartándose con un movimiento brusco el pelo de la cara.

-Aunque no le quedó más remedio luego –dijo, bajando la voz y esbozando una mueca desdeñosa-. ¡Tú no los viste, Remus! Fue... asqueroso, en serio. No sé cómo James pudo ser capaz.

-Me lo contaste.

-Ni por asomo es lo mismo que verlo.

_Respiró hondo, y dio un par de pasos, interrumpiendo el camino de Snape. Todo lo que James había pensado decirle, las excusas que había planeado, desaparecieron de su cabeza. Se quedó completamente en blanco._

_-¿Qué quieres, Potter? –le espetó, receloso._

_Sólo pudo mirarlo fijamente a través de los cristales de sus gafas. Iba solo. Ya de siempre Snape había sido un chico solitario, tan callado que rozaba lo desagradable... Nada que ver con él, James se daba perfecta cuenta de ello. Por eso mismo no tenía ni idea de por qué se le había metido así en la cabeza._

_Iba a irse. Y tal vez debería dejar que se marchase, porque en ese momento le estaba naciendo una bola en el estómago que amenazaba con revolvérselo todo. Ni siquiera recordaba qué quería exactamente de él cuando se cruzó en su camino._

_Y, sin embargo, le cogió de la muñeca con fuerza, posiblemente haciéndole daño, y lo empujó contra la pared. Verle acorralado de aquella manera le hizo dudar. Nunca se habría imaginado esa situación._

_Súbitamente, se acercó a él y lo besó. Notaba su cuerpo tenso junto al suyo, perplejo, paralizado. Le costó que entreabriese la boca para enredar sus lenguas, pero al final lo consiguió. Recorrió cada rincón, como hubiese hecho con una chica. Un beso raro, sin duda. Tan inseguro estaba que no sabía si lo estaba disfrutando o no. _

_Pero Snape acabó por contestarle, y él se pegó más a él, llevando una mano a su cintura, y otra a su nuca para profundizar el beso._

_Severus gimió._

-Ahí fue donde entré yo –añadió, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¡Estaban en medio del pasillo, donde cualquiera podía verlos! Imagínate que llega a descubrirlos otra persona.

Cuando Sirius terminó de contarlo, Harry se dio cuenta de que la mitad de su cerebro había desconectado por completo. Era, simple y llanamente, imposible. Tal vez Sirius sabía que estaba allí espiando y se estaba inventado la historia para asustarlo un poco. Todo el mundo sabía que había sido muy bromista... Sus piernas parecían mantequilla, y se tuvo que apoyar en la pared por miedo a que le traicionasen.

-Lo peor fue cuando siguió con su obsesión tras ese día, y nosotros teníamos que encubrirle y callarnos –bufó Sirius.

-Pero al final se olvidó de él.

-Sí, después de que Snivellus le soltase, tan agradable como siempre, que prefería seguir siendo respetado en Slytherin a tener nada que ver con él.

-Ya –admitió Remus, entendiendo en parte a su amigo. A veces sospechaba que el odio que Sirius tenía hacia Snape era mucho más fuerte e irracional que el que James le había tenido luego.

-Bueno, ahora dime que no mire el tapiz porque me va a traer malos recuerdos –le incitó Sirius a Remus-. ¿No te das cuenta? No necesito ningún pedazo de tela para acordarme de estas cosas. Snape se pasea por mi casa, mi madre cuelga de la pared sin parar de gritar, Kreacher mascullando y robando todo lo que pilla...

-Es todo agua pasada, Canuto –murmuró Remus, alzando una mano para toquetear las cosas de una estantería. Luego se acordó de en qué casa estaba, y apartó rápidamente la mano.

Sirius se fijó en su gesto, y sonrió amargamente.

-Ni siquiera tú puedes olvidar dónde estás.

Harry retrocedió un paso, dispuesto a marcharse de allí cuanto antes. ¿Quién le mandaba espiar? Aún sentía un peso devastador en el estómago, y sospechaba que le iba a costar conciliar el sueño mucho tiempo esa noche.

Pisó una tabla de madera suelta que crujió. Se encogió un poco, pero era demasiado tarde.

Escuchó a Sirius acercarse a la puerta, rezongando para sí mismo cosas sobre corrientes de aire, ventanas abiertas y puertas con bisagras desengrasadas. Harry vio como su padrino cerraba la puerta sin mirar hacia el pasillo, y pudo respirar tranquilo. Aún podía oírle:

-Por una vez me habría gustado que fuese Snape pasando por el pasillo. –Soltó una risa burlona, que nada tenía de divertida-. Al menos así no sería el único en recordar estas cosas tan desagradables.


End file.
